


Join Me

by Catclaw



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hallucinations, Join Me (in Death) by HIM, Loss of Sanity, M/M, Songfic, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-13
Updated: 2004-11-13
Packaged: 2019-04-18 11:26:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14212119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catclaw/pseuds/Catclaw
Summary: The loss of his mate causes Remus to go insane. He begins to see Sirius and listens to him.





	Join Me

**Author's Note:**

> Sirius' speech is taken from the HIM song Join Me (in Death).

He sat in the corner of the room huddled in on himself. The others opened the door occasionally, to check to see if he was okay and to leave food, which he rarely ate.

Sirius was gone. His mate was dead. Yet the bond still existed between them. He could feel it stretching, pulling at his body and heart. He curled even tighter and began to rock back and forth to protect himself from the pain.

“Join me.” The voice whispered in his head. He wanted to cover his ears and pretend that he hadn’t heard anything, that his voice wasn’t haunting him. Instead he raised his head and gasped as he saw Sirius standing before him, holding out his hand. “Baby, join me in death.”

He stood up and walked over to Sirius, unimaginable happy that he was back. He reached out to take his hand and Sirius disappeared, shattering the illusion.

Remus let out an anguished, heartbreaking scream and retreated back to the corner and curled up.

A gentle hand slowly coaxed him to arousal and continued stroking as the person leant down to kiss him. Soft, familiar lips pressed against his own and as the mouth pulled away he opened his eyes and gazed into the grey orbs of Sirius’. He smiled up at him and surrendered to the hand pleasuring him.

When he came he called Sirius’ name, his loud shout causing him to wake from his dream in a sticky mess.

Almost robotically he reached for his wand and muttered a cleaning charm. He pulled his robes around him and put his head on his knees. Earlier, just after Sirius had…, dreams like this had made him cry. Now though he just felt empty. He wanted to cry, to scream how unfair it all was. But now, now he didn’t have the energy to scream, didn’t have tears enough left to cry.

“We’re so anxious to be together.” Remus whimpered and turned towards the corner, trying to merge with it. He told himself that he wasn’t there. But the voice visited so often now that it was getting harder and harder to convince himself it wasn’t real. He turned back and looked, Sirius was kneeling next to him, a concerned look on his face. “Together in death.”

The door opened making him jump and Hermione entered the room. She smiled at him and placed some food on the beside table before leaving. He turned back to face Sirius, only to find that he was gone. Again.

He shrunk back into the corner, sobbing quietly. He dozed in and out of consciousness and it was nightfall before he was fully aware of himself again.

He looked at the window. The stars beyond twinkled mockingly at him.   
“Join me.” The words whispered around the room, surrounding him with Sirius.

He moaned brokenly and turned back away from the window. Sirius walked up to him and knelt down beside him.  
“Won’t you die tonight for love?” He nodded slowly. He was ready to join Sirius, he couldn’t bear their separation any longer.

Remus stood up and got a parchment and quill. He would at least give the others something to explain his actions.

Turning back he was surprised to find Sirius still there watching him. Sirius smiled at him, “This world is a cruel place and we’re only here to lose.” He moved to the centre of the room where Remus had placed the aconite laced pills, he held his arms out to Remus, “let death bless me with you.”

Remus swallowed the pills and laid down waiting for the pain to end. Not the pain of death, but the pain of grief. He knew that soon, soon he would be able to see James and Lily again. Be able to touch and hold Sirius again.

Still smiling Sirius knelt down next to him.  
“This life just ain’t worth living.” He barely registered Sirius’ words above the blackness setting in.


End file.
